Four Kings: hounds brawl in Tokyo
by KuroTori911
Summary: It took him three years but Yami Atemu, a top class runner and his rider, Yugi Mutou have both work up to become the undisbuted "King of Games" whether it be dual monsters or racing. However many ghosts arise from the past, including his long lost father, brother and a dangerous adversary who threatens not only Yami long earn respect among fellow runner but his partner's life.


**Me: Hey guys, I'm kinda new to fanfiction and I'm gonna introduce myself by showing what I can do with a few words, It 's also a way for me to celebrate that I have no exams or school work to worry about for at least a week. I know Iknow that sounds crappy but in A level/college you enjoy the free time you have. Of course I do not own any yugioh characters or the actual show apart from one OC that I've snuck in here and there. I do hope you enjoy, Please leave a comment or review for If anything needs improvement If you want this story to continue, I won't update the first chapter until anyone say's anything and well Enjoy the show!**

**Zed: Finally the grand speech is over and really enjoy a show you have to read, that's righteous.**

**Me: Oh shut up.  
**

Prologue

OC POV

There are very few that are fortunate enough to find the small Oasis's which are hidden and dispersed in the Egyptian dessert. A miniature tropical, living sanctuary that shelters exotic birds from the burning heat of the scorched land that is. It truly was a sanctuary for the wolf that dragged its feet along the sprouting greens; dragging his overly long tail behind him, which to him was really becoming dead weight. The breathe it tried to catch and regain would escape again. The earth didn't seem to keep still: it would jump and quiver but there wasn't anything that caused any sort of tremors in the ground.

His body ached; his legs trembled from the pain and the exhaustion as he continued in his conquest for...

Water...

That was the only thought that lingered in his mind. He didn't even think of the deep wounds on his back or even the blood flowing from those wounds, soaking his fur and dripping from his body to the sandy floor living a bloody path that will lead his enemies to him soon.

This really was it for him this time and still, he would stop. He makes his way a small water hole in the middle of the oasis. All his present desires resided there. He dreamt to feel that damp freshness on his tongue; as well as that cold sensation run down his dry throat.

He wasn't far from the water hole now. Each step he took was a step further up the stair climb. Finally, he was defeated by the exhaustion: he collapse under his own weight. His chin is wet from its contact with the water. He wanted to flick its tongue out to assure himself that the moisture he felt was of water but his body demands to slumber. He allows himself to fall asleep for he knows that the water is there. He won't be thirsty for too long when he wakes up.

Atem POV

The day had gone on like any other and the sun started venturing down towards the earth, though it remained a harsh burning flare in the sky.

At this time, those of the Egyptian palace made preparations for the evening feast. They would search and organise everything for this as any day: the cooks who were in charge of perfecting the delicacies, the servants who would bring the food in and tend to their majesty's needs, any guests who were to attend that evening and the game that they were to partake.

It was suggested that rather than content the king with a well-fattened cattle, they should go out to the wilderness and find a more exotic sustenance; which they could consider as a gift from their great God Ra.

That was what their great pharaoh had told them. He lied of course. In reality he longed to be away from the confinements of his palace, the city and his people. Inheriting his father's role before his death was truly a blessing to him. Nevertheless, many of his duties in his role had become tedious very quickly. This Included Avoiding the start of unnecessary wars, caused by domestic disputes or answering to the problems of many merely by showing his presence and leave them to resolve their issues in the simplest of manners.

Now he could forget about his troubles as the cool Egyptian breeze that hovered over the land and whisked them away. He rode on his strong white horse among a small party of hunters in relief and excitement for the day ahead.

He hadn't been out hunting hot a very time he though. As the standard of living was for him at the palace, Food resources were stacked high and remained as such. As for the meat, the cattle and fowl were health and ever plentiful. Besides He was to preoccupied by his royal duties to even dream of leaving the city.

The small group arrived at an oasis. It was full of activity from the fauna and large another to hide the game they were after. All men dismounted their horses. The pharaoh stood ready for this afternoon's activities.

The cream robe, which descended to just above his knees, left the rest of his legs exposed apart from the sandals at his feet. A deep, rich purple cloak wraps around his and falls down to his lower body. It would slowly wave as it is being pushed by the gentle wind.

His entire body is ornamented with gold: his ankles, his waist, his wrists, his neck and his ears. He wears wing like shoulder pieces that crown the top of his arms on either side. A similar feature made part of his crown that tops his mane.

Like his native people, his skin was dark and his hair was even darker, as well as tipped with red ends. In contrast, a pair of golden bangs hangs either side of his face. His eyes, were the colour of blood and yet the seemed calm and reserved.

The servants who accompany wear much simply clothing. They were strong and attentive, ready to follow and protect their master.

Excitement stirs within the young king as he looks about the new surrounding. There was however quite an ominous feel to it. This was confirmed when the pharaoh saw trails, no print marks of blood, leading to inside the oasis; giving the tropical refuge a morbid outlook.

His eyes lead him to a sand dune away from oasis, where three dark shapes were hiding. His own body tenses. They were still for a time, they were more beastly than human, and the pharaoh could even distinguish their eyes from their fangs, if they had any. Suddenly, the three shadows rose quickly and went away from the scene. The pharaoh had deduced then that they were four-legged animal, nothing more.

"Is everything well with you my pharaoh?" A voice asked out of concern. This brought the young king out of hid daze instantly.

"Yes, I am well; I couldn't help myself to notice the scene on the outskirts of the fauna." The pharaoh let the servant follow his gaze and the blood trails.

"Ah!" said the same servant in agreement. "A misfortunate bestial must have been in quite a fray to leave behind that much that much blood, it must have sought refuge here." He pointed out. "If we're lucky, this beast will be tonight's great feast." He tried to reassure the pharaoh with some light humour.

Instinctively, another servant quickly walked up to the trail for a better analysis.

"It came here alone; it's either a young felid or one bloody great hound, depending on whatever was dragging its tail." He report to his pharaoh as he pointed his hand to a shallow drag trail in the middle of the bloody mess.

The servant closed to him frowned. "If that is so, then it may be best to go elsewhere for our hunt. Beasts like these are quite dangerous if they feel threatened, whether close to death or not." He turned to face the pharaoh, the conscious had still on his king's shoulder.

"I am still intrigued" The pharaoh said eager to remain at this oasis.

"All of you, stay with the horse and await my return." He ordered. He looked back at the oasis. "You two come with me." He pointed to the two servants nearest to the small forest and let them follow him in.

They made sure to be more observant as they explored further in the miniature forest. As they went in deeper, the green plantations sprout from the sandy floor and the blood prints seemed to be less symmetrical, as if the animal kept stumbling in a desperate escape. It was oddly silent, as though the rest of the forest dwellers also disturbed by this. Something else which seemed quite out of the ordinary was what appear to be a snake, an inanimate snake; in the same shade of crimson that reflected from the Pharaohs eyes. That wasn't even the strangest aspect of it. What had them all most perplexed was the snake's texture. The skin which was usually rough and scaly, had small spikes of hair that were smooth to the touch, it was a pelt. The men followed the long entity up to the source of the blood spill. Then the pharaoh realised that the 'snake' was indeed an exceptionally long tail.

The animal lay idle on the ground right on the edge of the water hole. All three men were now on guard, one of the servants hand a dagger at hand, in case of a sudden confrontation. They moved closer to the creature.

"Yep, one bloody great hound." One of the servants says, quite in disbelief. And a bloody one it was. Blood soaks its fur and the sandy soil around it. Deep wounds can be seen on its back and stripes on its front and hide legs could be mistaken for red cuts. The pharaoh wanted a closer look but then he is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't my pharaoh; for all we know it could e waiting to kill us all with it." The servant said concerned.

"I doubt that very much."

The king shook of the arm. He looks back to the dog lying on the ground. Its breathing was slow and univalent. Its body didn't move, not even its chest lifted to circulate the air in its lungs. You could however see the small ripples in the water carried by its silent breath. Other than that, it might as well have been dead.

Never had the pharaoh seen a creature, whether animal or human that deserved more compassion than now.

"Fetch me the rest of our men, we are bringing it home." The king blurted out.

One of the servants ran back to the outskirts of the oasis while the other still stood near the unconscious hound, looking at the pharaoh in question. The pharaoh however, could not care less of the other's protest for the life that lay before him needed to be saved.

**Me:** **Well I think that went well how about you? **

**Zed: Yeah, Its just the waiting game now.**

**Me: Well either way I'm gonna work on getting the rest of the story sorted.  
**

**Zed: Have you actually got a plot line set for it?**

**Me: I...do!**

**Zed: Oh good grief you haven't even made a plot for it have you?**

**Me: I have to... 30 percent of it.**

**Zed: (sigh)... Woman_.**

**Me: Anyway with work in progress, leave any thoughts you have in the reviews, Thatcarebye!**


End file.
